<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We’ll Meet Again by oathofthedagger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152954">We’ll Meet Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathofthedagger/pseuds/oathofthedagger'>oathofthedagger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ASU - Fandom, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Naruto, Real Life Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arizona State University, Hair-pulling, IKEA, IKEA Furniture, Interior Decorating, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathofthedagger/pseuds/oathofthedagger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sasuke works at ikea</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Sephiroth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We’ll Meet Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>a/n: where am i</p><p>“did you find all your stupid furniture ok?”</p><p>“dude, how many times have i told you you can’t talk to customers that way.”</p><p>“tch,” was sasuke’s only reply to the reprimand, as he scanned an Ikornnes mirror with less care than the fragile object likely deserved. </p><p>he’d been working at the Ikea located at 2110 west IKEA way, Tempe, AZ 85284 for about 6 weeks now, but his customer service skills still left much to be desired. his supervisor, basia, was nearly at his wits end trying to teach the sullen young man how to be a normal fucking person. seriously how had he survived 22 years of life by being this much of an asshole? </p><p>basia just sighed and said, “i think that’s enough on the register today. how about we go work on one of the displays.” </p><p>“whatever,” was his reply as he shut off his register light, logged out of his profile on the computer and followed basia through the maze of home goods. </p><p>they made their way to a kids section that looked sorely in need of freshening and set to work putting out some new pieces. </p><p>“are you stupid? you can’t put the Stuva/Fritids loft bed with 4 drawers/2 doors, twin against that wall, people wouldn’t be able to see all the storage capacity. tch. and here i thought you were supposed to be teaching me.” </p><p>sasuke pushed passed basia to maneuver the bed into the position he deemed acceptable. he stepped back to admire his work with a self-satisfied smirk. </p><p>“see? you can also see how well it goes with Trofast wall storage, 39 x 11 ¾”.” </p><p>basia had to admit he was right, that setup did highlight the incredible storage potential of the bed, while showcasing other complimentary pieces. </p><p>“alright, uchiha, you have an eye for this kind of thing. whatever. let’s go work on another one then,” he shrugged and headed further into the warehouse, sasuke trailing behind him. </p><p>basia led sasuke to the kitchen section. he’d hated the current layout for the past six months and since sasuke had already proved he had a knack for design, he thought he’d be able to make it less of an eyesore. </p><p>“who’s idea was it to put the Lagan Microwave oven with extractor fan in the white with gray-green Sektion / Förvara w 3 drawers/2 doors 24x24x80? that makes it look completely tacky. and with the Nutid self-cleaning convection oven in the same display? like what look are they even going for? tch. amateurs.”</p><p>sasuke got to work, replacing the Lagan microwave oven with extractor fan with the Nutid microwave oven to match the regular oven. he also rearranged the various acutremont on the countertops - bowls of fake fruit, a jar with various cooking utensils, he even folded a new hand towel that fit the color scheme better - and suddenly it looked like a real model kitchen. </p><p>“nice work again dude. maybe i can just have you doing the model rooms and not have any interactions with customers. that would certainly save me a headache,” basia said, giving him a quick pat on the back before moving on. “Come, let's do one more, then i’ll have you go to the back and work on inventory.” </p><p>they were just passing the linen section when basia heard sasuke stop dead in his tracks. </p><p>“who is that,” sasuke asked, sounding completely taken aback. </p><p>“what? who?” basia asked, turning around and walking over to look at what sasuke was pointing at. </p><p>he followed sasuke’s gesture to nearly the top of one of the support pillars, and saw what had caught his attention. it was a sketch of a popular video game antagonist that someone had managed to put up there long before basia had even worked at the ikea. </p><p>“that? i dunno man, i think his name’s like Sephiroth or something. some kid drew that and stuck it up there ages ago and no one has cared enough to take it down. anyway, come on let’s go, there’s a master bedroom i want you to rearrange.” </p><p>“i need him.”</p><p>“wha-” was all basia got out before sasuke was scrambling up the pillar like some demon possessed kid in The Exorcist. “DUDE what the fuck?! get DOWN!”</p><p>sasuke was quick, though, and before basia had even finished yelling, he’d claimed his prize and was back down on the floor, staring at the piece of paper. </p><p>“this is the most beautiful thing i've ever seen,” he said not looking up at basia. “i have to go.”</p><p>“your shift Isn’t over for another 4 hours.”</p><p>“i quit. i have to find this man,” sasuke replied, finally looking up as he gently folded the drawing and stuck it in the pocket of his too tight 1884 Levi’s 501 jeans and stripping off his yellow and blue striped shirt. “here’s your hideous uniform. i won’t be back. goodbye.” </p><p>basia looked at him dumbfounded as he caught the shirt that was chucked at him and managed to say, “he’s not real dude.”</p><p>“tch. never underestimate an uchiha.” </p><p>and with that, sasuke took off at an inhuman speed towards the exit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>